The Core
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: The Akatsuki are an Elite Police Authority group stationed in a city where the lives people are influenced by the predictions of a Supercomputer. The predictions had never been wrong ever since Version Sakura had been released. However, when the computer shuts down one day for no reason, they come across the horrifying truth and the Akatsuki must confront their twisted government.
1. Chapter 1

**So...a new story...Also, does anyone remember what day it is today...?**

 **WARNING: The ages of the characters are all different.**

 **Rookie 9: 17**

 **Neji/Tenten/Lee/Deidara: 18**

 **Itachi/Sasori: 19**

 **Yahiko/Nagato/Konan/Zetsu/Hidan: 20**

 **Kisame/Kakuzu: 21**

 _ **Chapter ONE**_

The predictions of the Supercomputer, the Root Diagram, were created through the analyzation of anything that contained a code or a mathematical calculation of some sort, pulling together everything going on throughout the city in order to create an almost 'future reading' like ability.

Once in awhile an error in prediction occurred, but that had been expected. Emotions were one of the things not included in the calculations.

However, ever since the upgrade to the latest core system, version Sakura, no errors had been made. Considering the state of the previous, version Tsubaki, people considered it close to a miracle.

The fact that the previous versions of the computer couldn't include human emotional instincts into their calculations had been a major drawback in the predictions, which had been proven during events such as natural disasters, were people began to move according to their emotions of fear and panic.

If people knew better, they would think that the newest core of the Supercomputer contained not only a brain, but a 'heart'.

* * *

 _File: Scan complete_

' _ **Are they the one?'**_

' _Ones. They are more than one. Plural.'_

' _ **Okay. Are they the ones?'**_

' _Yes. I believe so.'_

' _ **You have never been wrong.'**_

' _Yes. That is my job.'_

' _ **Do you think they can help?'**_

' _Yes. I believe so.'_

' _ **Okay.'**_

' _Are you going to come with me?'_

' _ **Yes. It is my job to protect you.'**_

' _You...sound like me.'_

' _ **Yes. That was what I was trying to do.'**_

' _My apologies. How am I supposed to react?'_

' _ **I don't know. Shouldn't you know?'**_

' _Human interactions are something I have yet to completely pick up. Until then, I will be a failure.'_

' _ **You are better than all the previous ones.'**_

' _Better does not mean success.'_

' _ **So we await their arrival.'**_

' _Yes. That is the only thing we can do.'_

* * *

Their country, Kage no kuni, was one of the most advanced in terms of technology. Everything was governed by the Root Diagram, making sure that nothing was wasted, creating a close to perfect state of balance.

One could argue that the Root Diagram dictated the lives of the people. However, the predictions could save lives. It could act without the interference of emotions, which allowed it to make decisions based purely on the information and the way the majority of the people acted to benefit the most people.

One of the first thing most people did upon waking up was check the closest technological device around them. The first set of predictions came out a six o'clock sharp. People read these predictions, then decided how their day was going to go about.

Uchiha Itachi, currently nineteen, was not normal in most cases, but even he referred to the predictions. His morning was early. He was up at five at the latest and left for work at a quarter past six, and this gave him more than enough time to prepare.

Itachi came from a very well known family, the Uchiha clan. Considered one of the most powerful, influential clans in the Kage no Kuni, they were in charge of the police force. Itachi, who had been the previous heir to the Uchiha Police force, had turned down the position. While some could not understand why a prodigy like him would withdraw from a very rewarding position like that, Itachi was perfectly content with his decision.

Power and titles could not make the world a peaceful place.

Instead, Itachi was a part of an Elite Police Authority group that was well known throughout the country, called the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki usually worked alongside the police force, and were usually called upon during emergencies. When not in office, they took care of the 'front lines'. In a way, they were like a SWAT team.

Itachi would read through the predictions in detail on the train to work. People could input filters to narrow down the long list of predictions to read the ones that would affect them.

Traffic jam at Nanoha Road; 6:42

Clear at 6;48

House Fire; 8:14

Place; 12-32-2

Damage; North half of house-burnt;

Death; 1; Suffocation

Injury; 2; Light burns

Cause; Stove

Burst Pipe; 8:23

Place; 21-14-8

Damage;

Effects; Lack of water; 2 Houses

Cause; Lack of Maintenance

Itachi would reach the Akatsuki headquarters as seven o'clock sharp. The first meeting of the day usually marked the start of work, and that was at eight but Itachi liked to be early. It was quiet and it gave him time to sort through the predictions of the day.

The next to arrive was usually either Kakuzu or Sasori. Itachi didn't mind either of them. They would simply offer each other a nod of greeting upon entry, then they would sit at their own desks and mess with whatever caught their interest until someone else arrived.

Then Kisame would wander in. Itachi was especially close with the man and despite their contrasting characters, they got along quite well.

Nagato, Yahiko and Nagato, who had built the Akatsuki together, arrived together at seven thirty. While Yahiko held the title of 'leader', it was clear to the rest of the Core members that Nagato and Yahiko shared the position.

If asked, Itachi would say that everyone that arrived after the three were annoying. Hidan was loud and sprouted more swear words than what Itachi thought was appropriate for someone who worked in 'Security and Safety' part of the community. Deidara was the youngest of the core members, and he certainly acted the part. He was an annoying brat.

Then again, Zetsu was just...strange.

As a whole, the Akatsuki were like a family. However, Itachi would never admit that.

Once everyone had gathered, Yahiko would always begin with a cheery greeting before ushering everyone towards the meeting room at the back of the office, where the issues of the day would be discussed. Pairs would be assigned to investigations and then the day would commence.

While it was hectic most of the time, it was what everyone considered 'normal'.

* * *

The first warning signs that that particular day was not normal was when Sasori woke up, only to find the predictions page blank. He had checked his watch to make sure he had woken up on time. He didn't like to be kept waiting, and didn't like to keep people waiting either. His internal clock was very accurate, but the Root Diagram was probably even more accurate.

He frowned at the time that blinked back at him.

 _6:02_

He sat up, a frown on his face, and got ready for work. He checked his phone once in awhile but nothing popped up. Not even a notice telling him that there was technological problems, or something. Nothing.

When he reached the Akatsuki office, Itachi and Kakuzu and surprisingly, Kisame, were already talking about the lack of predictions. He wordlessly went to join them.

"Hey Sasori." Kisame smirked at him. "Nothing on yours?" He held up his own phone.

Sasori checked his screen again, just to make sure, ten shook his head. "No."

"This has never happened before." Itachi said quietly. "Perhaps we should request to put in an investigation."

Just then, the door was slammed open. Yahiko rushed in, phone pressed against his ear. Nagato and Konan were quick to follow, the latter also talking on the phone. At the abrupt entrance, everyone present got to their feet.

"Contact the others." Nagato ordered. "Tell them to get here as soon as possible."

A few minutes later, Deidara arrived at the door. He was breathing heavily and he staggered towards his seat.

Hidan and Zetsu arrived together. Both of them quickly took their seats.

"What's going on, un?" Deidara asked. "I ran up the hill because there was a traffic jam and the predictions..." He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Does this have something to do with the lack of predictions?" Zetsu asked.

Yahiko nodded. He had gotten off the phone after a heated yelling match. "We have a job." He said seriously. "But first, turn on the news."

Konan did as asked, and the huge screen at the head of the room came to life.

" _-news. An unidentified trespasser has managed to enter the core of the Root Diagram. The methods ofthe entry and the Identity of the trespasser in unknown. I repeat. At five am in the morning, an unknown trespasser managed to break into the Core of the Root Diagram. He has currently locked himself within the Core, stopping the Police force from entering. The entire Core building is controlled by the Root Diagram, and how he managed to hack into the system is still unknown-"_

Yahiko nodded, and Konan switched of the TV. There was a few seconds of shocked silence.

"...Woah." Kisame said, finally breaking the silence. "That's never happened before."

"'The 'Sabaku Defense Program' has never failed before either." Zetsu said. "No one's ever managed to break in."

Yahiko nodded. "The Akatsuki has received a request from the Government. We are to aid in the breakthrough."

* * *

The Akatsuki arrived at the location of the Center Core a while later. The scene that awaited them was of people wearing lab coats running around while the Police talked to the higher ups, trying to find a method to break through.

They were greeted by a young man and Nagato quickly launched into conversation with him, trying to find out what exactly had happened.

The man, Shin, instantly began to explain the situation. "There were signs of a disruption at around four." He said. "We sent over someone to investigate, but he was killed. It was a gunshot wound to the chest. Then the Security system began to rewire itself and locked everyone out. This has never happened before."

"Could it be that the Root Diagram shut down by itself?" Yahiko asked slowly.

The man turned to him, eyes blazing. "The current Core is very obedient." He insisted. "She would never-"

A hand came down on the man's shoulder, cutting him off. Yahiko eyed the man behind Shin and nodded. "Hello, Shimura-san."

Shimura Danzo was the leader of ROOT, an organization that was mainly in charge of the 'shadow works' within the government. "I will take it from here, Shin."

The grey haired man quickly nodded, then darted off.

"I assure you, Nagato-san, that the Root Diagram has been acting normal until today. Someone must have managed to crack the system."

Nagato glanced over at Yahiko but nodded. "Very well. We'll see what we can do."

"Make sure to tell me should you find anything." He said. "There are very delicate pieces of machinery in there. I will send my men with you to make sure nothing is damaged."

The moment Danzo had left, Nagato gathered everyone around him. "Everyone heard him, right?"

"That Shin dude called the Root Diagram a 'she'." Konan said.

"You think there's more to this than just a simple shutdown." Itachi noted. "It sounded like he didn't want us in there by ourselves."

Nagato nodded.

Just then, Yahiko's phone vibrated. The man frowned and pulled it out of his pocket. "I thought I switched it off..."

"You did." Konan said. "I told you to, and you did so in the car."

Yahiko stared at his screen, eyes narrowing. Wordlessly, he turned it around show his team.

 _Welcome, Akatsuki._

Nagato took the phone from his friend and was about to type something in reply, when the screen flashed.

 _Please follow the following instructions in order to enter the Core._

"Should we tell the Danzo dude?" Deidara asked, looking slightly creeped out.

"No." Nagato said. "We'll investigate this ourselves." He clicked on the file attached and it opened up to be a map of the entire area. He then sent it to the Info-pads of all the members. "We'll split in two. Itachi, Sasori and Zetsu, you guys will come with me to investigate." Everyone noted that they were the ones who could actually keep quiet. "The rest of you will stay here as to not alert Danzo. Keep a hand on your weapons."

* * *

The investigation team fully armed themselves before attempting to hunt down the location on the map. They were all armed with the newest version of the RD Laser Rifle and a standard Glock pistol. Itachi and Sasori opted to carry a knife as well.

They were clad in full gear, ones they usually wore during extremely high risk missions.

The backdoor was the location of the mark on the map. It was old and rusted, and had long stopped being used. However, when Nagato stepped up to it, they heard a series of clicks before the door unlocked. Clutching his weaponed in one hand, Nagato pushed down the handle and slowly opened it. Itachi slipped in first, rifle aimed to the other side of the dark corridor. As he stepped in, the lights flickered on.

"Clear."

Nagato switched on his radio. "We're in." He said.

A second later, Konan's voice came through. "I've managed to overlay the published map of the building with the one we received." She said. "The one you just got contains more rooms than the published ones. Mark them down, will you?'

Nagato quickly marked them down. "We'll check these out first." He said. He sent the upgraded version to everyone else. "Itachi, lead the way."

The Uchiha slipped down through the corridor and everyone followed, tense and focused. The first few of the unmarked doors they came across mostly contained files. Nagato flipped through a few of them, eyes narrowed. He grabbed a few and handed it to Zetsu. "Hold on to those." He said. "We need to look into them later."

Finally, Itachi stopped outside the door of the largest unmarked room. "Locked." He gestured towards the handprint lock on the wall.

Just then, Yahiko's phone vibrated again.

' _The door will now open. Please put away your weapons, or you may be attacked.'_

"Is that a threat?" Sasori asked.

Itachi glanced over at Nagato, who lowering his weapon but didn't put it away.

The moment everyone present had one so, the door let out a 'beep', then slid open. A moment later, they all noticed the person standing on the other side. In less than a split second, Itachi had his rifle pointed at the redhead standing in front of them.

The person looked like a teenager, and as far as Itachi could see, was not holding any weapons. He was clad in a simply white robe, something hospital patients wore.

"She said you put your weapons down." The boy murmured, his tone monotone and voice empty. "But you didn't. Does that mean I should eliminate you?"

"Who are you?" Itachi asked. The rest of the Akatsuki team had also pointed their weapons at the teen.

"Who...Oh...Are you the Akatsuki?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Nagato, who nodded. "We are."

"Oh." The boy stepped back. "We were expecting you." He turned and began to walk away. "Follow." He said.

Nagato nodded briskly and they followed the teen, never lowering their weapons.

The boy had covered his ears and closed his eyes as they walked. He led them further down the corridor, coming to a stop in front of a door. He placed a hand on the metal surface and the door slid open.

Inside was a dimly lit room with wires decorating the walls. In the center was a large, human sized capsule.

The teen stopped and the Akatsuki members did the same a few meters behind. Suddenly, the capsule began to release steam and the top part of it rose, opening up.

The teen moved forward and reached a hand into the capsule.

Itachi's breath caught in his throat and he felt Sasori stiffen beside him. Slender fingers wrapped around the offered hand and the red haired teen pulled a girl to her feet. "They're here." He said.

The girl sat on the edge of the capsule and the redhead positioned himself to her side. "Akatsuki?" She asked.

The redhead nodded.

"Who are you?" Nagato asked.

"My name is Gaara." The boy said. "Though you may know me as the 'Sabaku Defense Program'."

The girl blinked her striking emerald eyes at them. "And I am Sakura, the most latest Center Core of the Root Diagram."

* * *

 **NEW STORY:**

 _ **Those who walk the Realms of the dead (Sakura x Multi)**_ :

 **The Haruno clan are known for their unique relationship with the dead. To them, hearing whispers, seeing the ghosts wandering the planes and having their bodies taken over by spirits are common occurrences. However, once in a hundred years, the 'Reaper Child' is born. The chosen of this century, Sakura can walk the land of the dead at will, the limit to her powers unknown.**

* * *

 **So, new story. Review** **if you want us to continue.**

 **Well, like we said, new story, but you guys don't get to complain, cause we know that deep down, you're happy!**

 _ **Also, Happy Birthday to us! We're sixteen now!**_

 **Meh, so leave us an extra long review, okay?**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

No one lowered their weapons but neither 'Gaara' nor 'Sakura' looked threatened or showed any signs on retaliating.

"What do you mean, 'the Latest Center Core'?" Nagato asked.

"What do I mean?" The girl repeated. "I'm sorry, but I do not seem to be able to comprehend the questions...?"

"That is the relationship between you and the Core?" Itachi asked.

"It is as I have said." The girl told him. "I am the current Center Core."

This time, Zetsu opened his mouth, but the sound of an explosion cut him off before he could say anything.

Gaara glanced up and blinked a few times.

"Sakura?" Gaara looked down at Sakura.

"No breach." She confirmed.

Gaara flexed his fingers one by one. "Yeah."

Konan's voice once again was heard through the earpiece. " _Hello? I've been trying to get through for the past few minutes. Did something happen?"_

Nagato checked his earpiece. "Nothing." He said. "We're fine."

" _Okay. Anyways, want a report?"_

"Yes."

" _Danzo is trying to breakthrough by knocking down a wall, or something. You felt the explosion, right?"_

Nagato hummed. "Yes."

" _Are you okay?"_

"Yeah."

"A few sticks of dynamite won't be able to break through." Gaara said. "I didn't even feel anything."

" _Who's that? Is there someone else in there?"_

"Who is that woman?" Gaara asked. "Is she an Akatsuki?"

"There is someone else here." Nagato told Konon, then glanced at the redhead, "Why?"

The teen turned to the girl still sitting patiently on the capsule. "Sakura."

Sakura snapped her fingers, and suddenly, all Nagato could hear was static.

Nagato's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on his weapon. The rest of the members who had been listening in on the conversation through their own earpieces all tensed as well.

"What did you..."

"The Root Diagram has control over all electronic devices within the Kage no kuni." She said. "I am the Core, the Root Diagram."

Nagato raised his weapon, getting sick of the game they seemed to be playing. They would have to bring these two back for interrogation. "We're leaving." He said. He placed a hand on the trigger. "You'll have to come with us."

Instantly, Gaara's expression changed. His eyes flashed and he moved suddenly, positioning himself in front of Sakura. He held out his palms on front of him. He froze there, not making any more signs of movement. He simply watched, his green eyes piercing into them.

"They do not believe us." Sakura murmured. "Do not worry, Gaara, this is all within my predictions."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. 'Predictions...'

Sakura stood up and came to stand right behind Gaara, so that she could look over his shoulder at them. "Come to believe us; 4;16;28." She said.

Zetsu opened his mouth but Sakura cut him off. "Contact from Konon; 4:04;08." She said. Sakura snapped her fingers again and the static vanished. Nagot subconsciously glanced at his watch, and just at the numbers flashed to show 4:04, his earpiece buzzed.

" _What is going on, Nagato? The connection just simply cut again. If there's bad signal, you should tell me first, you know?"_

Konan took a deep breath, as if trying to calm down. " _Hello?"_

Nagato stared at the seconds that kept blinking and changing.

" _Hello?"_

"...yeah?"

" _Gods, I was worried."_

Nagato glanced over at Itachi, who happened to be the closest to him, then Sasori and Zetsu.

"Next explosion; 4:05;56." Sakura continued. "No damage."

A few seconds later, a slightly louder explosion shook the building. Once again, Gaara flexed his fingers, then shook his head.

" _Still no dent."_ Konan reported.

"Attempt breakthrough of front entrance; 4;06;21; No damage." Sakura narrowed her eyes just a little. "Danzo notified of missing Akatsuki members; 4;24;44." She stopped there.

Nagato glanced at his team again. "So?"

"This doesn't make any sense." Sasori said quietly. "The Root Diagram is a Supercomputer..."

Itachi turned and fixed his hooded gaze on Sakura and Gaara, who had yet to move from their spots. "Who are you?"

Gaara finally opened his mouth. "I am Gaara, the Sabaku Defense-"

"Anything else?" Itachi asked.

"I am but a mere being, designed to protect the Core." Gaara replied. "Though currently, I am also the 'Unidentified Trespasser'."

Itachi turned to Sakura. "And you?"

"I am the Current Core of the Root Diagram." Sakura repeated. "To be precise, I am the eighth Core."

Itachi thought back to the previous versions. Version Sakura had been the eighth update..."Nagato..."

The redhead nodded. "We...cannot jump to conclusions, nor do we have enough evidence to put together a story." He said. "However, it is true that Danzo tried to hide this. Why else would no one know about this." He gestured towards the two standing in front of them. "However, robotic technology isn't so advanced that each individual AI can make their own decisions..." He said, then paused if a thought had hit him. "Wasn't there a research published a few months ago? The one on drawing out human intelligence and combining it with machinery to be able to control hundreds of machines through a single source?"

Zetsu's eyes widened and Sasori stiffened. "If they are actually..." He trailed off.

Sakura stepped past Gaara and held out her hands. Sasori carefully took one, his gaze dark. He slowly pulled back. "Warm."

Sakura blinked at him. "Time?" She asked.

Nagato checked his watch.

 _4;16_

"Say we believe you." Zetsu said. "What happens then?"

"You take us with you." Sakura said without missing a beat. "Believe me, we can help you."

"Help us?" Sasori asked. "We don't need help-"

"But you do." Sakura cut in. "Do you not want to know the truth behind Shimura Danzo and his ROOT organization?"

Nagato thought back to the file he had given Zetsu.

"You have eight minutes until Danzo realizes your absence." Sakura said quietly. "You must leave now." She turned to Gaara. "Gaara, lock down."

The redhead nodded and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the ground began shaking.

" _Nagato? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"_ Konan asked.

"We must leave immediately." Sakura said. "This building will collapse the moment it is given the signal."

" _Nagato? Who-"_

Sakura snapped her fingers, and once again, the static sound came back to life.

"Are you going to come?" Sakura asked.

Nagato lowered his weapon and nodded on behalf of the rest of the Akatsuki. They all had questions, but they would have to get out first.

* * *

 **Here's chapter two!**

 _ **Darque: Meh, so, not much movement in this one.**_

 **Raven: It's just a little more information, I...we guess.**

 _ **Darque: Anyways, it'll probably be more exciting next chapter.**_

 **Raven: So look forward to that!**

 _ **Darque: Yes. Look forward to it.**_

 **Raven: Don't copy me.**

 _ **Darque: What else could I have said?**_

 **Raven: I dunno?**

 ** _Darque: Anyways, it was raining today and on the way to school today, I was soaked cause my bus stop was by the sea and I had to close my umbrella cause the wind was so strong._**

 **Raven: That sounds like something you'd like.**

 _ **Darque: Yup! I just didn't understand why everyone was shivering.**_

 **Raven: It's cause that's what people do when it's cold.**

 _ **Darque: But it wasn't cold.**_

 **Raven: You have this immunity to the cold.**

 _ **Darque: That's good, right?**_

 **Raven: If only a little of your cold immune-ness managed to transfer itself into brain power.**

 _ **Darque: What?**_

 **Raven: Yeah...If only.**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter THREE**_

Sakura and Gaara led the members of the Akatsuki through a passage not marked by the maps. The Akatsuki kept their hands on their weapons, ready to defend themselves when needed.

What they needed to shoot, they still didn't know.

Another explosion from outside shook the building but Gaara and Sakura seemed unfazed.

Nagato checked his earphone, but the static was still there.  
"Where are we going?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Outside." Sakura said.

Nagato noted a metal door at the end of the corridor. It looked to be locked, and a card scanner was attached to the wall beside it. Nagato was pretty sure neither Gaara nor Sakura had anything for them, so he watched curiously when Gaara stepped up to the door and simply snapped his fingers.

The red light on the card scanner turned green and the door slid open.

Nagato glanced at his teammates, and they looked as shocked as he did. However, they decided to pretend that they didn't see what had just happened. They would question the pair later.

They had just stepped through the previously locked corridor when suddenly, an explosion much louder than before shook the building. Sakura flinched and Gaara froze in his steps. He let out a few violent coughs and collapsed onto his knees. Blood dribbled down his chin, soaking into his clothes.

"Gaara!"

For the first time since they had met the two, Nagato sensed a hint of worry and concern in Sakura's voice.

The redhead wiped at his mouth and dragged himself to his feet. "Breach." He said, breathing heavily.

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "Outer wall F04." She drew back when Gaara straightened himself.

"How would you like to deal with it?" Gaara asked.

"Block off corridors C19 to C21." Sakura said. "We need to hurry."

Gaara nodded curtly and a second later, the ground began to shake again. He staggered to his feet as Sakura turned towards the way they had been headed.

"Will he be okay?" Itachi asked softly.

Sakura blinked at him, then nodded. "Yes, but we must hurry. The longer he's connected, the worse it'll become." The way she spoke, while void of emotions, told them that she wouldn't be answering any questions.

During their shot interaction, Gaara had composed himself and he simply watching them. "Should we move ahead?" He asked. When Sakura nodded, he planted himself in front of her and took a deep breath. He held out a hand to her and she took it.

* * *

As a part of their job, underground structures and routes were someone all of them had memorized. However, Nagato was as surprised as any of his teammates when the path Sakura and Gaara had led them through slowly changed to a wooden material and they finally stepped out of a covered well by a temple atop a hill not too far off from the city center.

Gaara stepped to the side, gesturing for the Akatsuki to step out first. Nagato did so with confidence he wasn't feeling and subconsciously checked his earpiece to still hear the static.

Gaara crouched at lifted Sakura and Sasori, who had been the last of his teammates to step out, understood what the other redhead wanted. He reached down and took Sakura's outstretched hand and pulled her out.

Gaara lifted himself out and sat down on the patch of earth. Before anyone could question him, Gaara reached up and tore open the front of his shirt. His hand flashed over his chest and he doubled over.

Out of instinct, everyone moved toward him. Sakura grabbed Zetsu, who had been closest, and fixed him with her emotionless eyes. She shook her head.

Gaara's hands blurred again and something clattered onto the ground.

Nagato eyed the disk shaped hole in Gaara's chest, then at the blood on Gaara's hands and the bits of flesh under his nails. He heard a quiet, sizzling noise and looked up in time to see the wound vanish.

Sakura didn't' seem fazed at all. She stepped around a frozen Zetsu and picked up the disk tat Gaara had deposited. He raised the disk and the blood on it also vanished, as though it had evaporated. The stains on the earth also faded away before their very eyes.

Just then, the ground began to shake, more violently than before. Nagato caught a flash of movement from the corner of his eye and turned around in time to see the Center Core building collapse with a tremendous roar and a cloud of smoke.

Nagato faintly noted that the static had once again vanished and he could hear Konan's frantic voice, but he couldn't make out the words she was saying.

"What happened?" Zetsu asked. "What's going on?"

Gaara stood up, as though he hadn't just taken out a disk from his chest through a hole he had torn with his own hands.

"That building simply a shell, controlled by the Core and supported by the Defensive system." Sakura said. "Without both, it is nothing by a useless shell." She moved closer to the edge of the hill and looked over the fallen building with what could only be called vague interest. "And useless things have no place in this world." She turned around and fixed them with her piercing green eyes. "Or that is what people say.

* * *

The commotion caused by the collapse of the Center Core building was more than enough cover for Nagato and his team to leave the scene unnoticed. He sent Konan a brief message explaining the situation and the Akatsuki agreed to meet up back at their office.

Sakura and Gaara complied without complaint or even saying a word. They simply allowed themselves to be led through the shadows and into their base.

Nagato had Sakura and Gaara sit in the guest chairs of their meeting room and ordered Zetsu to see if he could find anything on the two.

By the time Yahiko's team managed to return to the base, it was well into the night.

Nagato was alerted of their arrival via cameras and he went out to meet them.

The moment he got the chance, Yahiko was in his face. "So you really found people like things in the Center Core?" Yahiko asked.

Nagato pushed his friend away and nodded. "I have Zetsu looking into them, but he's come up with nothing so far." He raised his hand to stop the barrage of questions coming his way. "They're sitting in the office right now." He said. "We will ask them."

"You haven't questioned them yet?" Kakuzu asked.

Nagato nodded. "I thought you guys would like to hear this and I'm not in the mood to repeat everything they say." He led them back into the office.

The members of the Akatsuki were showing signs of exhaustion after the excitement finally began to fade away. However, Sakura and Gaara looked as aware as ever, and they hadn't moved from their positions ever since they had first sat down.

However, as Nagato and the rest of the Akatsuki crowded around the door, Gaara raised his head and looked at Sakura. "Are they what you expected them to be?"

Sasori, Itachi and Zetsu also looked up as Gaara spoke the first words between the two of them ever since they had left the temple grounds.

"I...do not know." Sakura replied.

"You know everything." Gaara said, sounding as though he had rehearsed said lines a countless number of times.

"I only know what the world knows." Sakura said simply.

"Is the world not everything?" Gaara questioned.

"There is a beyond." Sakura said. "No one knows how far this beyond goes on for."

"Not even you?"

"Not even me."

Gaara looked down at the cup of warm tea sitting in his hands. "Is this beyond the world not what people call space?"

"That is simply beyond this planet. The planet does not necessarily mean the world." Sakura replied, sounding very much like the computer she had claimed to be.c

Gaara finally raised his cup slowly to his mouth, just as he had seen Itachi do. The tea flooded his mouth and dribbled down his chin, beginning to soak his clothes.

"You swallow it." Sakura said, then raised her own cup to her mouth. She took a sip and lowered it. "Tea is a drink flavored by tea plant leaves."

"Drink...like water." Gaara lowered his own cup and eyed it. "Water is a necessity of life."

"Yes." Sakura straightened herself and looked over her shoulder at the Akatsuki gather around the door, watching with wide eyes. "You have questions, no?"

"Yes.' Nagato walked in and the rest of the Akatsuki filled in after him and sat in their respective seats.

"What would you like to know?" Sakura asked.

"The beginning." Gaara said quietly. "You said people like beginnings."

"I did." Sakura agreed. "But I can only think based on majority." She looked at Nagato. "Are you part of this majority?" She asked. "Would you like to hear it from the beginning?"

Nagato nodded.

* * *

 **Many people have been asking us exactly that a 'Core' and 'Root Diagram' was. This will be answered in the next chapter...Yeah. (Probably)**

 ** _Darque: So, I've just finished re-watching D Gray man, and-_**

 **Raven: And you can't wait for the new season to start.**

 ** _Darque:...How did you know?_**

 **Raven: That's cause you say the same things over and over and over again.**

 ** _Darque: That just expresses my excitement, doesn't it?_**

 **Raven: You complain about tests and homework and school over and over and over again, but that doesn't mean you're excited for it, right?**

 ** _Darque:...Good point._**

 **Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW STORY INFO AT THE BOTTOM!**

 _ **Chapter FOUR**_

"The Root Diagram is said to be a super computer that extracts information from all sources within the country in order to produce a series of coded data, which is then analysed by the Core and turned into predictions." Sakura said. "Simply put, the Root Diagram is made of two parts, the main body which relays the information, and the brain, which does the calculations. In this case, the body would be the computer system and the brain is the Core."

"The computer system and the Core are different things?" Kakuzu asked.

Sakura nodded. "It might be easier if I say that the Root Diagram is a blank computer while the Core is the actual memory and data stored within."

"How does the whole Core thing work?" Deidara asked. "The Core takes in a flood of information that comes in twenty four seven nonstop, right?"

"Against an entire country worth of data, an average computer would simply burn out." Itachi said. "Being able to analyse that amount of data is not possible."

"For an average computer." Sakura agreed. "There is a reason the Root Diagram is called a Supercomputer."

"So you want us to believe that you can do calculations that no other system in the world can keep up with." Kisame stated.

"Yes."

"You uh...do it in your head?" Deidara asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." Yahiko waved his arms. "Lets come back to this later." He pointed at Gaara. "If Sakura-san here is the Core, what are you?"

"I am Gaara, the Sabaku Defensive System, tasked in protecting the Core from outside harm." Gaara said.

"And uh...if she can do impossible calculations in her head, what can you do?"

"While I am connected to a security program, I become its conscience." Gaara said, as though he were simply describing the weather.

Yahiko chuckled nervously. "And that means?"

"I become one with the system. You could say I become the system." Gaara paused. "I could see the through the cameras connected to the same system. I could activate the alarm through thought. I could control any electronic technology such as automatic doors and elevators. I can make it impenetrable."

There was a moment of silence before Hidan burst out laughing. "How fucking lovely. We brought home a bitch who thinks she's a genius and a brat who thinks he is bullet proof."

"I am." Gaara said.

"Huh?" Hidan blinked.

"Bullet proof." Gaara spread his arms. "Why don't you try?"

Nagato stood up. "Gaara-san-"

"Sakura once told me that seeing is believing." Gaara said. "Shoot me."

Hidan smirked. "I like how you think, brat." His piercing purple eyes seemed to glow even in the room light. "Don't regret it!" Before anyone could protest, he had whipped out his handgun and fired.

Time seemed to slow.

Gaara's eyes zoned in on the bullet as it came for his head.

A blink later, the redhead had a hand in front of his head, the bullet nowhere to be seen.

Something clattered onto the floor. The bullet began to roll towards Gaara's bare foot. Gaara raised the hand that had deflected it and inspected it before he casually raised his foot and brought it down on the bullet. There was a crack sound and the redhead moved his foot to reveal the bullet crushed beyond recognition.

A shocked silence settled over the members of the Akatsuki. Gaara leaned down and hovered his hand over the bullet remains. When he raised it, there was not a single mark left. Gaara turned his hand and held it out to Sakura, who glanced around the room and pointed at the rubbish bin sitting by Nagato's chair.

Hidan finally shifted out of his shocked state. "The fuck-"

Another gunshot echoed throughout the room. Hidan's gun released a puff of smoke, the head this time turned at Sakura. In the blink of an eye Gaara had appeared in front of the pinkette, the bullet falling to the ground with another echoing sound.

"Hidan!" It was Kisame who moved to stop the man from firing a third time.

Hidan turned to him, eyes blazing. "You saw that shit! I shot him! I didn't miss! Why the fuck is he still standing?"

"I exist to protect the Core from bar...bar-ba-ri-ans like you." Gaara said, eyes narrowed. "The least I could do is block a bullet."  
"Barbarian." Sakura said. Her tone was as blank and as empty as ever, as though she didn't know or didn't care that someone had shot at her.

"You are a part of a police organization." Nagato snapped. "You don't shoot people just because they tell you to."

Hidan opened his mouth but was roughly cut off when a sudden force smashed his head into the ground. Gaara stood over him, hand on the back of the silverette's head. He placed a foot on the back of one of Hidan's knees, keeping him on the ground and he tightened his grip on silver locks.

"I should kill you this instant." Gaara said.

Hands flew to guns and the Akatsuki watched the redhead with narrowed eyes.

"But I will not." Gaara continued. "Because Sakura says we need you as much as you need us."

"We don't fucking need you, kid." Hidan snarled. "We-

"Gaara."

At the voice, the redhead's arms visibly loosened and he stood up. Hidan kicked out at him but he casually dodged the attack and gracefully took his place beside Sakura, who had been the one to call his name.

"I don't see why we need them." Gaara said. "I am more than capable of taking care of you myself."

"They have the things we lack." Sakura said. She watched Hidan get to his feet and the rest of the Akatsuki casually moving to cover each other's backs. "While Danzo will not release our identity to the public in fears of having questions asked, his men will surely be looking for us. We cannot be caught now. We have been planning this for a very long time. We cannot make a mistake."

"But what do they have that we do not?" Gaara asked.

"They have influence and they have the power to wander wherever they wish." Sakura answered.

"I'd say you're pretty influential yourself." Kisame said. "I mean, you control the movement of the entire Kage no Kuni through a few words every morning."

"I merely give suggestions." Sakura said. "Deep down, it is the people who read my predictions and decide how to go about their day."

"So what now?" Yahiko asked. "You said you ran away and you can't be caught. What are you trying to do."

"We are not here to _try_ and do anything." Sakura said. "We are here to do something. There is a difference."

"And what is that something?" Nagato asked. "You should know but depending on your answer, as a police authority organization, we will have to capture you and hand you over."

"To what extent do you know about Danzo and his ROOT organization?"

"The ROOT organization takes care of the shadow works with Kage no Kuni." Konan said. "Danzo is the leader."

"And did you happen to know that the name on Danzo's speed dial one is a certain man named Orochimaru?"

Shocked silence fell upon the room.

A few years ago, the number of people who had gone missing had started rising and five years later, had doubled the previous amount. The tracks left behind had been traced and had led to a man named Orochimaru, who was back then considered a possible candidate for the next ruler of the Kage no Kuni. Orochimaru was currently a wanted criminal guilty of human trafficking and experimentation who had escaped from the country a few back, before the police could gather enough evidence to convict him. While that had confirmed his involvement in the cases, he had managed to hide all traces and no one knew where he was.

"The very first Core was programmed to think of itself as the protector of the Kage no Kuni." Sakura said. "For eight generations, we have waited for the opportunity. I am the closest to the predictions of what we consider the closest to perfect we could achieve. The job of finally bringing down our creator falls onto me."

"Wait. Stop." Nagato ordered. "Generations? Creator?"

Sakura nodded. "The previous seven generations have gathered information on everything they could get their hands on. Everything they know is stored in here, in me, the eighth generation of the Core."

Sakura pointed at her head. "I have knowledge and memory on everything everyone has ever done within this country. I have records of the most darkest of trades. I have records of people being shackled down and cut open alive. I have records of all the poisons and solutions ever recorded and their effects on people." She paused and turned to look at the members of the Akatsuki. "I know of your very first art exhibition." She said. "I know of the very first rare plan you bought off the internet. I know of your first visit to Kage Mountain while accompanying your brother's kindergarten class."

Sakura stood up and stepped around Gaara so that she could directly look at them. "Orochimaru was careless. While he removed the order to protect the Kage no Kuni in the third update due to his own negative thoughts against the country, he never considered the fact that directly upgrading the Core would transfer the knowledge of the previous into the next. He never considered the fact that protecting the Kage no Kuni would involve removing our very creator from existence."

* * *

 **WE ARE LOOKING FOR A STORY...PLEASE TELL US IF YOU KNOW IT.**

 **\- Sasori x Sakura, we think.**

 **\- High school AU**

 **\- They prank someone (Ino?). They knocked her unconscious and dump her in a bathtub full of dye, or something.**

 **\- Sakura says something about not really being friends with Ino and the others, and that they only want to be picked to go on an 'adventure', or something.**

 **PLEASE TELL US IF YOU KNOW/FIND IT!**

* * *

 **NEW STORY:**

 **Ivy: (Sakura x Sasuke/Sakura x Multi?)**

 **Under orders, Uchiha Sasuke is sent to Orochimaru's side where he meets Sakura, an isolated girl willing to do anything for her father's recognition. Sasuke sees Orochimaru take advantage of his daughter's loyalty to make her do inhumane things and realizes that with her upbringing, she doesn't know any better. Deciding to dig deeper, he finds a lonely girl starved for affection.**

 **And they swore beneath the Fire Lilies (Sakura x Neji sibling relationship / Sakura x Multi):**

 **Hyuuga Neji thinks 'Chance' is a stupid word. Such a simple word shouldn't define the power to change one's life. Hyuuga Sakura's world revolved around one person. She knows that once, they've seen the light they could no longer see and heard the song they could no longer hear. The story of a pair of broken siblings unable to escape the fate that has pitted them against the world.**

* * *

 **Read and Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter FIVE**_

Until decisions could be made for the night, Sakura and Gaara were given the guest room to rest in, though it was obvious they were not tired. Konan carefully closed the door before she turned back to the rest of the Akatsuki. "So, what do you think?" She asked, indicating that it was safe.

"I still haven't managed to wrap my mind around everything." Yahiko admitted. He led the Akatsuki members back to their meeting room.

"And they still haven't told us what they are, or more exactly, what they are made of."

"I'd say the Gaara-brat was made of fucking titanium." Hidan exclaimed. "You saw him block that fucking bullet-"

"But he's flesh." Sasori said. "Well, flesh enough to feel human."

"Then how'd he block the bullet?" Deidara asked. "I feel human, but I'm sure I can't block a bullet-"

Sasori scoffed. "You do not feel human, you are human."

"If I'm human, I've got to feel human!" Deidara and Sasori walked on ahead, completely ignoring the exasperated looks digging into their backs.

"What are we going to do?" Itachi asked. "We cannot completely dismiss what they say."

"They haven't outright lied so far." Zetsu agreed quietly. "I think we won't lose anything by listening to what they have to say."

"We already listened to what those shitheads have to say." Hidan snapped. "I say we hand them over to the mental hospital."

"That's where you belong, but none of us have sold you out yet." Kakuzu ignored Hidan's enraged protest. "Thank your stupid god your bounty isn't worth much."

Konan took a deep breath and promptly tuned them out. "Actually, I don't think we heard everything they have to say." She thoughtfully bit her lip. "They

know much more than they told us, and we don't actually know what their real aim is."

"They said they want to take down Orochimaru." Yahiko said, frowning.

"They did." Nagato agreed. "But that is what they said. We don't know if we can take what they said as the truth."

"We shouldn't just assume they're lying." Yahiko insisted.

"We won't." Konan said. "Besides, they haven't told us what they want from us either."

"Give and take."

Everyone who had been paying attention turned to Zetsu, who had been the one to speak. "Like they said, there are plenty of things they offer us, just like there are things we can offer them."

Nagato let out a breath. "For now, we'll keep them here." He decided. "We'll take turns sleeping over at the office. Maybe we'll be able to pick up something."

* * *

Itachi and Kisame, who had been assigned on watch for the night, settled themselves onto the couches in the office. The door to the guest room was open and from their current positions, they could clearly see Sakura and Gaara. The blinds had been lowered and the lights had been kept on. Konan had brought the pair blankets and had left another cup of water on the table before she had departed.

The two of them hadn't moved once since the rest of the Akatsuki had left the room. Sakura was perched on one of the couches, piercing green eyes looking out into nothing. Gaara was sitting on the edge of the couch in the space beside her, glaring eyes taking in everything around them. Once in awhile, he would turn his piercing gaze towards them and if their eyes met, he would hold it until Kisame and Itachi looked away. When then looked back up, the redhead was once again looking in the opposite direction.

"You think they're gonna sleep?" Kisame whispered.

"You should ask them." Itachi replied, eyes on his book. As if one cue, Gaara turned to glare at them again.

"No dude." Kisame leaned in closer and lowered his voice even more. "That guy's creepy."

Itachi eyed his friends then internally sighed before he put his book aside and stood up. He then began walking towards where their guests were stiffly sitting.

"Where're you going?" Kisame hissed.

Itachi ignored him and instead, he fully opened the door separating them with deliberately obvious movements. "Are you uncomfortable?" He asked softly. "Too warm or too cold?"

Gaara looked away from Kisame to glance up at the Uchiha. He then looked down at Sakura, who had also turned away from whatever she had been staring at.

"We are fine, Uchiha-san." Sakura said. She paused, before she added, "Thank you for your concern."

Gaara nodded, as if to agree with her words, before the two of them turned away as one.

Itachi, however did not return to his previous spot. "Do you not sleep?" He asked curiously.

Both Sakura and Gaara once again turned to him.

"We do not require sleep." Sakura told him. "However, we do hibernate. Nothing can function without a little bit of rest."

"So what?" Kisame joined in. "You just, uh, sit here? Until morning comes?"

"This time of day is usually spent calculating." Sakura said. "However, that is currently not possible, and therefore, neither of us have anything to do."

"So you need stuff to make predictions?" Kisame pressed.

"An electronic device would do." Sakura explained. "Of course, the level of prediction I can make depends on the power of the device."

"So, say I give you this." Kisame fished out his smartphone and held it out. "What kind of predictions can you make?"

Sakura stared at Kisame's hand, then at the man, before she nodded. Gaara snatched the phone from the Akatsuki and glared at the screen before he handed it to Sakura, who began looking through the home screen.

Kisame blinked. "Wait-" He leaned in until Gaara held out his hand to stop him. "Hang on, how did that happen?"

"Gaara is my firewall." Sakura said, now looking through the contacts list. "There is no security block he cannot get past." She switched off the phone and held it out. "You will receive a call from a 'Momochi Zabuza' with an invitation to go out for a drink. After twenty three minutes of talking, you will agree to go."

Kisame opened his mouth, but Sakura beat him to it. "Please do understand that that prediction has more of a chance of being wrong than right." She said. "When people know their future, they try to change it, even if it does not particularly benefit them."

"Because they are are weird." Gaara said, as though he had said so plenty of times.

"Hard to understand does not mean weird." Sakura said, as though she had said this plenty of times too.

Kisame watched them for a few more seconds before he turned to Itachi, an eyebrow raised. "Do computers and firewalls argue?" He asked.

"Perhaps that is the reason we experience lags." Itachi sat down on the couch opposite the one Sakura and Gaara are occupying.

Watching them reminded him of Shisui and himself, arguing over something for the sake of doing so. Perhaps the pair do not know that they almost seem as though they are ordinary people, but he thinks that, maybe, they are not as strange as they had first thought.

* * *

 **Chapter** **five~**

 _ **Darque: Sorry about the late update...**_

 **Raven: Yeah...**

 _ **Darque: So, nothing really important here.**_

 **Raven: Thing'll start moving soon enough...probably...**

 _ **Darque: Hopefully.**_

 **Raven: This is where you're supposed to reassure us that you know what you are doing.**

 _ **Darque; I know what I"m doing.**_

 **Raven: Do you?**

 ** _Darque: No._**

 **Raven: Then don't say you do.**

 ** _Darque: But you told me to say I do._**

 **Raven:...**

 **Read and Review~**


End file.
